Una copa de sinceridad
by Yagoih
Summary: Dicen que el licor aflora verdades


Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

Loqueras mias a media noche y en el autobus

_**Una copa de sinceridad**_

Llevan cuatro de botellas de Shōchū viajando en la sangre, donde el libido y la euforia se les mezclan metiéndose en cada vena. Solitarios cuerpos sentados en el suelo se mantienen de frente aún vestidos con sus uniformes, a medio bajar en uno, a medio descubrir en el otro.

El rubio niega con la cabeza sin dar mucha resistencia al descenso de su gabán de nubes.

El azabache le permite colar esa mano de uñas pintadas por entre su capa de ropas, palpándole curioso.

Aquel llamado Uchiha se quita sus guantes, dándose libertad de recorrerle la satinada piel de dos brazos delgados y cosidos. Delinea las suturas, la piel vieja, la nueva, la sensible, la marcada por las luchas. Sus yemas gozan de cada reacción, expandiendo el rozar hasta quitar suavemente algunas hebras que descansan en los hombros, para él tomarlos en juego a juntarle la boca con aroma etílico a la suya.

Aprovechando que el menor mantiene los ojos cerrados en disfrute del pasar de su lengua en una semejante, recorre la espalda estrecha sin prisa alguna. Echa escaso su cuerpo hacia atrás arrastrando al otro a seguirle, despegándole centímetros de la superficie. Jala el labio inferior en cuanto las manos convertidas en garras ansiosas aprietan el vigoroso trasero, tan sólo moviéndolo un poco porque su dueño se despega de la boca que tanto gozo sensual le estaba regalando.

-Quítalas, uhn

Y él con pesar obedece cambiando el agarre hacia la botella, sirviendo en las copas a sus pies la bebida.

Con el ojo izquierdo repasa el paso de sus dígitos por esa epidermis joven.

Tan fresca, tan apetitosa al tacto, tan lisa…

-Su piel se siente cómo la de una gallina, senpai

Y bebe su trago de inmediato.

El aludido aleja los labios del borde de la copa.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Una gallina - repite paciente-

…..

-¡¿Por qué demonios dices eso, uhn?!

-Porque, al erizarse la piel producto de frio o una…emoción, da como resultado esta reacción.

Por si acaso, en defensa le levanta la mano, mostrándole sus vellos rubios de punta y el peculiar estimulo esparcido a lo largo y ancho de su brazo.

Dos cejas finas se juntan en medio de la frente, mostrando indignación.

-¡La tuya entonces como un perro, un Shar Pei, de esos arrugados con los párpados caídos! ¡qué sé yo si así se llaman, uhn!

Y el licor termina bajando por su garganta, ruborizándole las mejillas y las orejas.

-Eres un crio Dei…

Se alista su quinta ronda apenas sintiendo un calor en el estómago.

-¡Vejete viagroso!

Hace ademán de apoyarse y levantar sus huesos para golpearlo, mas sus reflejos atrofiados apenas y consiguen darle un manotazo al regazo de su compañero.

-Te falta madurar tanto.

-¡A ti un ojo, imbécil!

-Ya sabes de memoria lo que te sobra.

-¡Complejo de pederasta, uhn!

-Muñeca remendada.

-¡Cliché de villano!

Azul y Sharingan coinciden al verse.

Deidara estalla a carcajadas puras; Madara atina a sonreír en complicidad.

Una mano experta le define la curvatura de su costado izquierdo.

Una pierna blanca y aventurera se mete entre las suyas, apretando los dedos de los pies sobre la tela.

-Estúpido Shōchū , uhn…

-¿Por qué no eres un poco más dócil?

-Porque así no soy yo

El líder se entretiene jugueteando con la tela gris ajustada a dos muslos carnosos.

-Tal vez deba irme un tiempo con Itachi…

-Hazlo y te castro bastardo.

-¿Celoso?

-De toda perra que se te acerque, uhn

-¿Me amas?

-Aprendí a hacerlo.

-¿Me odiaste cuando supiste que era un Uch…?

-Lo intenté, pero no me diste oportunidad de hacerlo…tampoco mis jodidos sentimientos.

El antiguo Tobi posa sus labios delgados en la rodilla a medio flexionar, jalando el pantalón hasta enrollarlo en los tobillos, quitándoselo. Su artista pareja deja caer la botella y con ella el líquido se riega creando una enorme mancha, que le humedece la espalda al irle acostando boca arriba. Sacando provecho del aturdimiento de su senpai, se dedica a lamerle el cuello, echándole el peso de sus ansias en las caderas.

-Te amo

-También yo… jaja vejete perro arrugado, uhnm…

Suspira atrapándole un pedazo de oreja con los dientes; nunca es sencillo sacarle una declaración que aflorara de esas cuerdas vocales.

Entre los reproches y gemidos escucha la llegada de los demás miembros del Akatsuki, recordando el presente que les ha dejado en la sala de reuniones.

A sinceridad habían hecho mucho bajo su mando, merecían unas copas a su nombre en retribución.

A sinceridad su Dei si tenía algo de esa ave: la imposibilidad de levantar vuelo a recorrer rumbos lejanos, porque siempre estaría atado al espacio que compartieran, difiriendo de las circunstancias, ambos estarían juntos, porque él así lo quería.

A sinceridad Deidara le estaba provocando como nunca con ese meneo debajo de sus músculos y la estreches de sus extremidades inferiores aferradas en su cintura.

A sinceridad se estremeció y sonrió cuando le jadeó _"Aprovecha_": más aún con el _"quiero entregarme siempre a ti, uhn" _

Sinceramente se enorgullecía de ser Madara Uchiha.

*=*=*=*=

Bien, esta algo tonto ,lo se

Mada es un Shar pei a poco no se parecen (??)trauma con los perros, piden mucho a la vida q de mi parte haya un fic genial (:

MadaDei 3


End file.
